Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fragrance dispenser. In addition, the invention relates to a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning system having such a fragrance dispenser.
Description of the Background Art
DE 20 2005 015 709 U1 discloses a fragrance device for climate control systems with a container filled with a scented liquid and an operating element partially immersed in the scented liquid, as well as a bypass line, conveying at least one part of a primary air flow from a main ventilation line to the operating element. In this case, a secondary air flow is established and the fragrance device has adjusting means for changing the operating element part acted upon by the secondary air flow.
DE 10 2007 010 796 A1 discloses an arrangement with a fragrance device, in particular for a motor vehicle, which has an air intake channel, an exhaust air channel, a fan, and a means for receiving a fragrance, whereby a temperature sensor is placed in the air intake channel or the exhaust air channel. In addition, DE 10 2007 010 796 A1 discloses a method for operating an arrangement of this kind.
EP 2 269 850 A1 discloses a fragrance system for a motor vehicle comprising a fragrance receiving unit for receiving a liquid fragrance, an air conveying device for conveying air through the fragrance receiving unit, in order to introduce the fragrance into a vehicle interior by means of the conveyed air, whereby the fragrance receiving unit has an inlet port for introducing the air, conveyed by the air conveying unit, into the fragrance receiving unit and a discharge opening for discharging the conveyed air out of the fragrance receiving unit. Moreover, the fragrance system has a first shut-off element for closing and opening the discharge opening, so that when a first shut-off element is open, fragrance can be introduced into the vehicle interior and when a first shut-off element is closed, no fragrance can be introduced into the vehicle interior.